Items
Items featured in the Math Blaster universe Original Continuity Items featured in the Math Blaster universe Math Blaster Episode 1: In Search of Spot *'The Gems' **'Collectable objects in the game to build your score' ***Sapphire (a Collectable in Math Blaster with a value of 100 Points/300 points in the SNES Version) ***Ruby (a Collectable in Math Blaster with a value of 200 points/400 points in the SNES Version) ***Emerald (a Collectable in Math Blaster with a value of 300 Points for a Long mission/200 Points in the SNES Version) ***Amethyst (a Collectable in the SNES Version of Math Blaster for 100 points) ***Topaz (a Collectable in Cave Runner with a value of 5000 Points) *'Tools from treasure chest' **'The tools from the treasure chest were used to eradicate the obstacles that impede Blasternaut's progress' ***Hammer (Shatters the rock obstructing Blasternaut) ***Scissors (Destroys the spider web obstructing Blasternaut) ***Bug Spray can (kills the bug which drops Blasternaut onto a lower level) ***Flashlight (Drives the bat away) Math Blaster Episode 2: Secret of the Lost City *'Positron Pods ' **Projectiles to throw at Negatrons to eradicate their numbers *'Negatron Pods' **Projectiles thrown by Negatrons to knock out crew members *'Power Boosters' **Gives Crew member energy to incapacitate negatrons Math Blaster ages 4-6 *'Gems and Coins (Planet Countalonia)' **'Gems' **'The Gems in countalonia need to be collected by whacking the pesters using the hammer. they were counted by the computer on the right side of the screen when the right amount of gems is collected the player clicks on the red handle ' ***Rubies ***Emeralds ***Sapphires **'Coins' **'The coins in countalonia need to be collected by whacking the pesters using the hammer. it's amount is counted by the computer on the right side of the screen, when the coin with the right amount is collected the player clicks on the red handle. ' *'Marble Maze Components' **'The Components in the Marble Maze were used in order to guide the marbles to the input bay (Color requests or Shape fill) where GC is' ***2 way cannon (shoots marble in either direction) ***bouncy bed (bounces marble in either direction) *** seesaw diverter (changes direction of marble) ***mill wheels (cosmetic spinner) ***paint cauldron (changes marble color) ***blowers (blows marble towards other side) ***T Connector with dial (diverts marble in any direction) ***Plasma ball (Destroys marbles on contact) ***T Connector (Accumulates all marbles from all direction) ***Pipes ***Pipes with diverters (Changes direction of marbles) Math Blaster ages 6-9 *'Moldar Energy Crystals' **'The energy crystals of Moldar needed to be collected for the Equationator to power the generator and de-ooze the planet' ***Blue Energy Crystal (Collected upon winning Space Zapper) ***Red Energy Crystal (Collected upon winning Math Blaster) ***Green Energy Crystal (Collected upon winning Cave Runner) *'Bonus Objects' **'Collectable objects in the game to build your score' ***Gems ***Crystal Clusters ***gift boxes ***Computer pad ***Easter Egg (Blossoms more Bonus Objects when collected) ***Key (Featured in the Math Blaster City Runner Bonus Round which activates the exit when collected) *'Tools' **'Collectable items in the game to throw at Gelator's army of trolls ' ***Banana Peels (effective against the foot trolls in the ice caves which make them slip and fall breaking their necks) ***Clothespins (effective against the foot trolls in the temple caves which makes them explode upon air pressure) ***Pacifiers (effective against kissing trolls as a diversion to make them fly away happy) Math Blaster ages 9-12 *'Bananas' **'Projectiles to throw at flying monkeys ' ***Crater Crossing (Thrown at flying monkey to knock them down) ***Banana Splat (Thrown at flying monkey to fill the equation on the tree/rogue monkey who is about to drop a coconut) ***Gorilla my dreams (Thrown at Bad Gorillas who are about throw coconuts while avoiding the Good Gorillas) ***Monkey Madness (Thrown at flying monkeys to send them home) *'Pods' **'Which Blasternaut or GC must land on ' ***Regular fresh pod (Has equations in Crater Crossing or blank in Bridge builder Bonus Round: Pod hopper bridge) ***Rancid pod (Breaks upon landing in Crater Crossing and Bridge builder Bonus Round: Pod hopper bridge) ***Wild pods (Roars and injures either Blasternaut or GC) ***Trap Pods (Captures either Blasternaut or GC and sends the latter off the screen until either one flies back to the surface) *'Bonus Objects' **'Collectable objects in the game to build your score' ***Rubies (a Collectable in Crater crossing Bonus Round: Ruby Hunter and Diamond Factory Arcade round) ***Topaz (a Collectable in Crater crossing Math Round and Diamond Factory Arcade round) ***Emerald (a Collectable in Crater crossing Math Round and Diamond Factory Arcade round) ***Sapphire (a Collectable in Crater crossing Math Round and Diamond Factory Arcade round) *'Medallion of Prosperity' **Collected upon achieving the mastery on each of the 5 activities (5 needed to win the game) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.